


Ginger Heaven

by LesbianArsenal



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: A good heart to heart, Almost Canon-Compliant, Gen, In a way, It's mostly just bro-bonding, Other, Sequel to Remembering, Team as Family, it can stand alone though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianArsenal/pseuds/LesbianArsenal
Summary: Roy and Wally have a much needed heart to heart, at least Roy does.





	

Roy woke up in a sweat and grabbed for the other side of the bed. When he felt the empty bed, he looked around the room. Right, he thought, that’s right. He huffed out a sigh and threw his feet onto the floor. He padded through the small, nearly empty room to the door. He made his way down the hallway, clad in his boxers, yawning as he got into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, covered in random magnets that Wally had stolen from Dick.

“What’s a fridge without magnets, man?” Wally had asked as he walked out of Dick’s apartment with the handful of magnets. Roy shook his head and smiled as he pulled out a carton of orange juice, which he now realized was empty. He held the empty carton in his hands for a moment, just staring at it with the fridge door wide open.

“You okay, dude?” Wally suddenly said, making Roy jump and throw the carton. Wally dodged the carton easily, holding his hands up. “Hey, it’s just me,” He said, backing away for the full effect. Roy rolled his eyes and closed the fridge. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water from the tap. Wally tilted his head a bit as he watched his friend.

“Can’t sleep either?” Roy asked.

Wally shrugged, “I don’t think any of us have ever slept that good.” Roy snorted and took another drink from his glass. “You know, Garth is staying with Donna and Lilith? Can you believe he turned down the chance to make this the ultimate bro-hang to live with those two?”

“Honestly I’m just upset that Lilith turned us down, we could have made this ginger heaven,” Roy joked back. Wally laughed and leaned his arms on the counter, stretching like a cat as he yawned. “You wanna watch something?”

“Sure,” Roy said, setting his glass in the sink and walking over to Wally. Something made him turn back and clean the glass. Wally was already turning on the TV, opening up Netflix.

“You feeling action or horror?” Wally asked, turning his head to gage Roy’s answer. Roy was standing still in front of the sink, seemingly frozen in place. This happened more and more often these days, since Wally re-appeared in their lives. “What did you remember, man?” Wally asked, knowing what was happening.

“Nothing important,” Roy replied, pulled out of his own head. He made his way over to the floor and flopped down next to Wally.

“You can tell me, you know,” Wally said quietly as he shuffled through the choices on the TV. Roy kept his eyes on the screen, leaning back on the palm of his hands. “I mean, if you want to.”

“I don’t want to,” Roy said simply, hoping Wally would drop it.

Wally shrugged, “As you wish.”

“Holy shit, do you remember when we showed Donna and Garth that movie for the first time?” Roy suddenly blurted out, laughing.

Wally laughed too, “Yeah, Dick and me kept quoting the shit out of it and Garth finally broke, telling us to explain what the heck we were going on about.” Roy smiled, he was pretty sure it became one of Donna’s favorite movies. Wally seemed satisfied that he had lightened the mood again. “Hey, you remember the first place you had, after Ollie?”

“Oh jeez, that rathole?” Roy replied, “You were constantly over.”

“Yeah, that drove Barry up the wall,” Wally smiled, “This is kinda like that.” Roy pondered for a moment. Wally had made it no small secret that Roy was his ‘cool friend’. He shook his head at the memory.

“God, that feels so long ago,” Roy said, his face seeming a little far away.

“Where have you been living, since we forgot each other?” Wally asked, hoping that Roy wouldn’t shut down like he always seems to when asked questions about his recent history.

“For a while I lived on this island off the coast,” He began, “After that, I lived sort of, wherever life took us.”

“Us?” Wally asked. Roy looked startled, like a spooked cat. “You don’t have to answer that, sorry, I know-”

“No, it’s fine. I should really start talking about it,” Roy said, feeling guilty for keeping so much from his friends, when they had shared so much with him. “You can’t tell Dick though, or Donna,” Roy put up a warning finger. Wally scrunched his face in confusion, but hesitantly nodded, crossing his fingers over his heart.

Roy sighed and swiped a hand over his face. He shouldn’t ask Wally to keep secrets for him, especially from the team. He wasn’t ready to have this conversation with either of them though. Quickly, he wondered if Dick remembered anything yet, but the assumption was yes, as Donna had.

“You remember Ja-” Roy stopped, “Red Hood?”

“Jason Todd? Yeah, Dick told me he was back, too,” Wally said with a hand on his chin.

“And Kory?”

“You mean Dick’s old flame? Yeah, why are you asking,” Wally seemed to put two and two together at the moment, “Wait, you were running around with them? I mean, Dick would probably think that was great! Why wouldn’t you want him to know?”

Roy sighed, flopping down all the way, his head smacking against the carpet. “Because, it didn’t exactly end super great,” Roy turned his head to look at Wally, “It didn’t exactly GO super great either. I mean, I assume Dick knows we ran together, he seems to know everything, I just don’t want him to know the rest.”

“You’re being super weird about this man, almost like when you and Dick- Oh,” Wally said as a memory hit him. Roy groaned and covered his face with his hands. “Oh,” Wally said again as he turned his head back to Roy.

“Good to know you figured it out,” Roy grumbled from underneath his hands.

“But like, both of them?” Wally asked. Roy nodded. “Like, at the same time?” Roy groaned and flipped his body away from Wally. Wally didn’t take the hint. “Dude, like, what?”

“This is why I didn’t want to tell you anything,” Roy said, his face now in the carpet. Wally stopped to consider that for a moment and then decided to clarify something.

“I’m not judging your life choices, Roy, I’m actually not super surprised or anything,” Wally said, a contemplative look on his face, “It makes sense for you actually.” Roy wanted to melt into the floor. “But that’s not it, is it?”

“I thought we were going to watch something.”

“This is way more entertaining,” Wally joked, jabbing Roy with his elbow. “Seriously though, I’m not judging you.”

“It just, it still hurts to talk about,” Roy said, sensing the sincerity in Wally’s voice. He rolled back over, getting up from his position. “Kory is so much like Donna, I’m honestly not surprised it ended the way it did.” Roy sighed, “I mean, they’re similar, not the same, and Kory was going through a lot herself, she didn’t need Jay and I to bring her down any further.”

Wally nodded in understanding, though not missing the nickname Roy unconsciously threw in.

“When she left, it was just the two of us, picking up the pieces of what we had,” Roy folded his legs, “Which was complicated, but it had seemed so simple at the time. Jay and I, we…” Roy trailed off.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s good to talk about it,” Wally tried to comfort Roy with a hand on his knee. Roy just stared at the hand. He had heard that all his life; that it was good to talk. It usually just made Roy more conflicted though.

“We just, fit, ya know?” Roy finally got out, “We didn’t need Kory to work. I was starting to feel hopeful, and at that point, that was progress. But I pushed him to hard, I guess. I should have known when she showed up that it was over.” Roy seemed to spit the word ‘she’ out like it was poisoned. Wally didn’t want to push him too hard, and so he didn’t ask for clarification. “He told me he couldn’t be the man I thought he could be. I don’t think that that’s really what bothers me the most though.”

“What is?” Wally asked, squeezing Roy’s leg a little.

“The fact that he didn’t think I would follow him wherever he would go,” Roy looked genuinely ready to cry, “He didn’t think _I_ could handle his methods.”

“Are you talking about what happened with him shooting that mayor in the freaking face last week?” Wally suddenly exploded, his anger clear.

“Jason didn’t kill him, Wally,” Roy said, now a bit angry himself, “Do you really think there wasn’t something else going on there? Jason knows where to shoot someone to kill them Wally, trust me, I’ve seen it up close.”

Wally looked like he wanted to say something else, but he seemed to bite his tongue for now.

“I’m just mad because he didn’t want me to come with him,” Roy looked truly pained now. “It just hurts, Wally, to give someone so much of yourself, and then to get it thrown back in your face.”

“Would you have really followed him?” Wally asked, the anger gone from his voice, replaced with something a little like hurt. Roy looked his friend in the eyes.

“I would have followed him to the ends of the fucking Earth, Wally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd sorry about that. Just a quick drabble that popped into my mind. I have so many feelings about Roy post-RH/A. Thanks!


End file.
